


Нюхлер и тиара Дагона

by Svengaly



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Название: Нюхлер и тиара ДагонаАвтор: SvengalyБета: mummiКатегория: дженПерсонажи: Ньют СкамандерРейтинг: GЖанр: приключенияРазмер: миди, 9000 словДисклеймер: все права на мир и персонажей принадлежат Дж.К. РоулингСаммари: Как поступить, если ваш домашний питомец украл реликвию чудовищных существ, обитающих в глубинах моря? Инструкция по выживанию.Примечание: кроссовер фильма «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» и рассказов Г.Ф.ЛавкрафтаПримечание: Фик написан на фест "Другие времена" на Polyjuice Potion, 2017Размещение: после феста с согласия автора





	Нюхлер и тиара Дагона

Ньют Скамандер появился в Аркхэме хмурым январским утром тысяча девятьсот тридцать первого года. Слово «появился» употреблено намеренно. Он не «приехал» и не «прибыл», а попросту возник из ничего возле дома номер восемнадцать на Паудер-Милл-стрит. Улица была почти пуста, и насладиться феноменом смог один лишь хозяин дома номер восемнадцать, разгребавший снег у калитки. 

— Добрый день, — вежливо произнёс Ньют и сделал движение, как будто собирался снять несуществующую шляпу.

Хозяин дома номер восемнадцать прервал свою снегоуборочную деятельность. Взгляд его бесцветных глаз прошёлся по субтильной фигуре гостя, задержавшись на галстуке-«бабочке» и потёртом чемодане, а затем проследил короткую цепочку следов, обрывавшуюся посреди тротуара. Секунду хозяин дома номер восемнадцать осмысливал увиденное, после чего вопросительно хмыкнул.

— Вы не подскажете, как добраться до Мискатоникского университета? 

— А, вы из них, — сказал туземец равнодушно. — Идите прямо, до баптистской церкви, а там всё налево, и выйдете куда надо. 

— Благодарю вас. Не могли бы вы ответить ещё на один вопрос?

Хозяин дома номер восемнадцать мигнул, показывая, что не против.

— Что вы имели в виду, когда сказали «из них»? Кто такие «они»?

— Поди, сами знаете. Которые появляются из воздуха или из воды. Ещё случаются из канализации, но это не дай бог.

— Действительно, — пробормотал Ньют, придержав заинтересованно закачавшийся чемодан. — Прямо, потом налево. Вы очень любезны.

Хозяин дома номер восемнадцать надвинул шляпу на глаза и зашуровал лопатой, а Скамандер двинулся в указанном направлении. 

Аркхэм казался приятным местом и не производил удручающего впечатления подобно Данвичу, в котором Ньют побывал до того. Скамандер, впрочем, нашёл Данвич намного более любопытным, хотя и бедным на образцы. Данвичские образцы оказались не из тех, что охотно соглашаются быть захваченными пытливым исследователем магической фауны. Они были склонны сами захватывать и исследовать, а иногда и пытать. Ньют, однако, не терял надежды на пополнение своего чемодана. 

Миновав сторожевого пса у входа на университетскую территорию (сначала тот грозно залаял, но тут же умолк и завилял хвостом), Скамандер остановился возле будки охранника и кашлянул. 

— Могу я увидеть профессора Пизли? 

Рыхлый краснолицый мужчина в серой форме отложил «Аркхэмский вестник» и уставился на Ньюта. Казалось, что он намерен навеки запечатлеть образ Скамандера в своей памяти, дабы рассказать о нём внукам и правнукам. Ньют терпеливо ждал, пока охранник на него наглядится. 

— Профессор Пизли в Ассирийском зале, — сказал наконец охранник и снова замолк. 

— Где находится Ассирийский зал? — спросил Ньют, привычный выпытывать информацию о заповедных тропах у людей, не имеющих охоты её выдавать. 

Охранник опять уставился на него во все глаза. Очевидно, таким был его способ мыслить. 

— План, — промолвил он, очнувшись от оцепенения. — Для посетителей. 

Охранник протянул в окошечко сложенную карту. Ньют взял её.

— У меня есть приглашение, — сказал он на всякий случай. 

— Вот и ладно, — обронил охранник, возвращаясь к газете. 

Чемодан зашевелился, словно живое существо, старающееся вырваться. Скамандер крепко сжал ручку и пробормотал несколько слов. Чемодан затих. 

Ассирийский зал располагался в здании, отведённом под музей и хранилище редких рукописей. Повинуясь указаниям плана, Скамандер миновал зал палеонтологии, задержавшись ненадолго возле стендов с челюстями Deinosuchus hatcheri и полным скелетом тираннозавра, и попал в Ассирийский зал. Окон здесь не было, и Скамандер оказался во мраке, которому не хватало самой чуточки, чтобы стать кромешным. Огромные крылатые демоны из базальта и оникса скалились из потёмок, быки разминали крылья, боги истекали водопадами бород. Откуда-то из-за демонов брезжил слабый свет, и Ньют двинулся в сторону его источника. 

Выйдя из леса идолов, Скамандер увидел старика. Склонившись над большим чёрным камнем, установленным между двумя сильными лампами, тот копировал значки, испещрявшие полированную поверхность. Над надписью красовалось изображение причудливого существа, мясистая голова которого, снабженная щупальцами, венчала чешуйчатое тело с недоразвитыми крыльями. Рядом на приставном столике стоял ящик из тёмного дерева и кожи. Ящик был открыт, так что Ньют мог видеть путаницу проводов и трубок с клапанами, увенчанную стеклянным шариком на антенне. 

Присмотревшись, Скамандер понял, что ошибся — Натаниэлу Пизли-младшему было чуть за тридцать. Старше он казался из-за совершенно седых волос. Бледный, гладко выбритый, он носил золотые очки и выглядел таким безобидным, что поневоле насторожишься. Люди с такой внешностью имеют обыкновение проводить ужасные эксперименты на окружающих или выпускать древнее зло из запечатанных гробниц — исключительно из природной любознательности. 

Скамандер поставил на пол чемодан. Должно быть, он был набит до отказа, поскольку поскрипывал и потрескивал, а иногда даже как будто подвывал. 

— Чем могу быть полезен? — спросил профессор, заметив, что рядом кто-то стоит. 

— Профессор Пизли?

— Именно так. Вы ко мне по делу? 

— Меня зовут Скамандер. Вам должны были написать…

— Ах, да. Зоолог из Британии. Добро пожаловать в Мискатоникский университет. — Профессор отложил карандаш и протянул Ньюту руку. Голос Пизли соответствовал его внешнему виду: мягкий и успокаивающий, но с тревожным оттенком, точно каждый издаваемый профессором звук сопровождался мрачным эхом. 

— Что именно вас интересует? 

— Говорят, в вашем собрании имеются зарисовки неких созданий, наблюдавшихся после наводнения двадцать седьмого года в горах Вермонта, а также гипсовые отливки со следов, сделанные близ усадьбы Экли. Я написал профессору Уилмарту, однако тон ответного письма не оставляет надежд на дальнейшее сотрудничество. 

— Жаль, — сказал Пизли. — Уилмарт — большой эрудит, хотя человек, безусловно, неприятный. Про случай с Экли он определённо говорить не станет. Не знаю в точности, что там произошло, но для Уилмарта это явно болезненная тема. Что же касается зарисовок, то, к несчастью, недавно все они были изъяты агентами федерального правительства. 

— Неужели ни одного не осталось? — спросил разочарованный Скамандер. 

— Боюсь, что нет. По правде говоря, — Пизли смущённо улыбнулся, — я собирался кое-что утаить, однако эти люди умеют искать. Возмутительный случай. Я даже подумывал обратиться в суд, однако руководство университета настоятельно рекомендовало этого не делать. Мне жаль, что вы напрасно проделали столь долгий путь. Могу показать вам другие коллекции, если вам интересно. У нас прекрасное собрание древних рукописей. 

Ньют покачал головой. Рукописи его не занимали. Скамандера интересовали исключительно звери (конкретнее — твари магические, где они обитают и как их содержать в неволе), а в рукописях, как правило, говорилось о созданиях давно вымерших. В юности Ньют несколько раз пускался по холодному следу, соблазнённый удивительными качествами существ из преданий, и в результате обнаруживал в лучшем случае окаменевшие кости. 

Аппарат в ящике вдруг зашипел и издал серию ритмичных пощёлкиваний, шарик на антенне засветился пульсирующим светом.

— О, это не стоит вашего внимания. Один мой проект, ещё не доработанный. — Профессор поспешно захлопнул ящик. 

Скамандер вежливо отвёл глаза и принялся рассматривать сияющий в электрическом свете причудливый предмет в угловой витрине.

— Красивая вещь, не правда ли? — сказал Пизли, явно стремившийся отвлечь внимание от аппарата в ящике. — Раньше она хранилась в музее Исторического общества Ньюберипорта, а затем вернулась к настоящим владельцам. Они любезно одолжили её на несколько дней, чтобы я мог сделать фотографии. 

Тиара и вправду была примечательная. Высокая впереди, очень большая и странно изогнутая по бокам, она как будто предназначалась для головы ненормальных эллипсоидных очертаний. Изготовлена она была из золота, но необычный светлый оттенок намекал на сплав с каким-то другим металлом. Рельефную поверхность украшали геометрические формы, замысловато перетекающие в морские мотивы. Среди них были изображения существ странного вида — помесь рыб и амфибий, которые показались Скамандеру смутно знакомыми. Однако, вглядываясь в них, он убеждался, что ничего подобного раньше не видел. 

— Отвратительны, не правда ли? — заметил профессор. — Каждый изгиб в очертаниях этих богомерзких тварей преисполнен первичной квинтэссенции неведомого и необъяснимого зла. Даже удивительно. А этими книгами я пользуюсь в работе — довольно редкие издания. Основные тиражи всех этих книг были уничтожены по приказу Ватикана, уцелели лишь отдельные экземпляры. Здесь у меня «Чудеса науки» Морристера, «Saducismus Triumphatus» Джозефа Глэнвилла и «Демонолатрия» Ремигия.

Взгляд Скамандера остановился на манускрипте, испещрённом знаками алфавита, подобного которому Ньют никогда и нигде не встречал.

— Любопытный текст, — сказал профессор, заметив интерес гостя. — Не желаете ознакомиться? 

— Я не изучал мёртвые языки, — сказал Ньют.

— Интересный выбор слов, — заметил Пизли. — Можно ли назвать мёртвыми языки, на которых я читаю? На одном из них мой знакомый говорит со своими родственниками. Бедняга. 

— Такой трудный язык?

— Такие трудные родственники. Минуточку! — вдруг встрепенулся он. — Вы ничего не слышали?

Скамандер склонил голову набок. Его лицо приняло озадаченное, а затем озабоченное выражение. 

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал он, поставил чемодан на пол и откинул крышку.

Пизли вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад, когда Скамандер запрыгнул в чемодан и исчез в нём, словно в люке колодца. Несколько секунд профессор стоял, глядя на захлопнувшийся чемодан, потом приблизился и приоткрыл крышку. Внутри лежала аккуратно сложенная одежда, поверх — лупа и часы. Пизли осторожно закрыл крышку, потёр глаза и тут же отпрянул с негромким возгласом: чемодан распахнулся, из него показались голова и плечи Скамандера. Он облокотился о бортик, глядя на Пизли огорчённым взглядом. 

— Нюхлер сбежал.

— Что такое «нюхлер»? — еле вымолвил ещё не оправившийся от потрясения Пизли.

— Это такой зверь.

— Опасный?

— Как сказать. 

— Хищник? 

— Он охотится только на побрякушки. Монеты, драгоценности и прочее в том же роде.

— Прячет их в защёчные мешки? — спросил Пизли, против воли втягиваясь в зоологическую беседу. — Кстати, вам там удобно? Не хотите ли… м-м-м… подняться?

— Пожалуй. 

Скамандер выбрался из чемодана. 

— А что там, внизу?

— Мой зверинец. — Скамандер искоса взглянул на профессора. — Я покажу вам позже. Сейчас надо найти нюхлера. Он, видите ли, может просачиваться сквозь любые преграды. 

— Как это?

— У этого зверька особые отношения с пространством. А награбленное он прячет в сумку на животе. 

— И много сокровищ там может поместиться?

— Сколько угодно, профессор. Сколько угодно. У вас есть коллекции монет, амулетов или что-то в этом роде?

— Разумеется. Но все они спрятаны в надёжном месте. 

— Для нюхлера это не имеет никакого значения, — заверил профессора Скамандер. — Выбрался же он из закрытого чемодана. Проверим их сохранность, если не возражаете.

— Да, конечно. Пойдёмте в хранилище. 

Профессор ринулся вперёд с такой скоростью, что Ньют едва сумел догнать его в темноте. Они пробежали через несколько залов, выскочили в длинный коридор с голыми стенами, едва освещённый зеленоватым светом, а оттуда попали на лестницу, уходящую вниз. Лестница была крутой, а стёртые, не покрытые ковром ступеньки — скользкими, но Пизли бежал по ним так же уверенно, как по ровному полу, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Ньют, привыкший быстро передвигаться по любым поверхностям в любых условиях, не отставал. 

— Вы сказали, что у вас в чемодане зверинец? — спросил Пизли на бегу. 

— Именно так.

— И большой?

— Меньше, чем мне хотелось бы. — Скамандер застенчиво улыбнулся. 

— Вижу, у вас тоже особые отношения с пространством, — заключил профессор. — Как выглядит ваш нюхлер?

— Вы когда-нибудь видели австралийского утконоса?

— В нашей зоологической коллекции есть чучело.

Скамандер поморщился. 

— Нюхлер похож на утконоса, только намного красивей и умней. 

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь меня убить, дабы я не раскрыл ваш удивительный секрет? — спросил профессор. — Я имею в виду чемодан. 

— Ну что вы. 

— Однако вы, безусловно, планируете предпринять какие-то меры по этому поводу, — заметил проницательный Пизли.

Скамандер немного замялся.

— Боюсь, после мне придётся применить чары забвения. 

— Не стоит. — Пизли вздохнул. — Кто, скажите на милость, мне поверит, если я вдруг вздумаю рассказывать, что некий английский путешественник возит зоопарк в своём багаже? Меня отправят в сумасшедший дом. Поверьте, я умею хранить тайны. Мне пришлось этому научиться. Вы были бы потрясены, узнав, сколько ужасных, противоестественных, немыслимых, богомерзких тайн надёжно укрыты в глубинах моей памяти! 

Узнать подробности Ньют не успел: спуск закончился, и они оказались на лестничной площадке, перед великолепными бронзовыми дверями в литых лозах и завитках, испещрённых таинственными письменами древнего Востока. Скамандер шагнул к ним. 

— Нам не туда, — сказал профессор. — Это кладовка, в ней наши уборщики швабры хранят. 

Он достал ключ и отпер висячий замок на обшарпанной железной двери, небрежно выкрашенной в горчичный цвет. 

Скамандер ожидал увидеть что-то вроде Выручай-комнаты и был немного разочарован аккуратными рядами одинаковых витрин из дерева, металла и стекла. 

Профессор заметался от витрины к витрине, словно гигантский огорчённый жук. 

— Коллекция лидийских монет, — жужжал он себе под нос. — Золотой погребальный кубок из микенской гробницы. Три золотые бабочки инков — чудом спаслись от переплавки. Фигура богини Пеле из вулканического стекла, глаза из огненных опалов… Ваш утконос не мог её украсть, она в четыре фута высотой.

— Это он, — сказал Ньют. — В последнее время он совершенствовал свои навыки по сокрытию предметов. Не беспокойтесь, профессор. Как только я поймаю нюхлера, вытряхну из него всё до последней монетки. В одном можно быть совершенно уверенными: он ничего не потеряет. Это все пропажи? Проверьте хорошенько. Нюхлеров привлекают самые ценные экспонаты, самые красивые и блестящие. 

Внезапно Ньют вскинул голову и растопырил пальцы, как человек, который укололся об иглобрюха. На его лице изобразилась мука. Повинуясь всё тому же импульсу, он бросился бежать к выходу, держа чемодан на отлёте. Профессор последовал за ним растерянной трусцой. Немного запыхавшись, они вернулись в Ассирийский зал. 

Скамандер подбежал к витрине. Та безмятежно сияла в электрическом свете всеми своими целёхонькими стёклами, вот только тиары за ними уже не было. 

— Самый красивый экспонат, — констатировал Ньют горестно. — Самый блестящий. 

— Нет! — пробормотал профессор, придерживая сползающие очки. — Нет, нет, только не это. Этого не может быть. Ваш нюхлер украл тиару Дагона? 

— Не вижу, кто ещё мог бы это сделать.

— И вы не знаете, где он?

— Пока мне это неизвестно. 

Профессор смолк так основательно, словно из зала откачали весь воздух. 

— Нам конец, — сказал он, когда вновь обрёл дар речи. 

Одним из природных качеств Ньюта было органическое отсутствие чувства страха. 

— И кто же нас убьёт? — спросил он с прохладным любопытством. 

— Законный вопрос. — Пизли пришёл в себя и немного приободрился. — Вам доводилось слышать о Глубоководных? 

— О русалах?

— Нет, это существа иного рода. Ктулху, Йог-Сотот, Азатот, Шуб-Ниггурат, Ньярлахотеп! Слыхали ли вы о них?

— Никогда.

— Одни лишь их имена приравнивают непроизносимое к невыразимому словами, — проговорил Пизли с глубоким унынием. — Эти колоссальные существа, невероятные с точки зрения биологии, происходят из других измерений. Они появляются в нашем мире лишь временами, — на счастье рода человеческого! — но когда это происходит, они сметают людей как рой надоедливых мошек, оставляя за собой следы разрушения и хаоса.

— Любопытные, должно быть, твари, — заметил Скамандер. — Кто из них нам угрожает и как с этим бороться?

Пизли взглянул на него, вздохнул и криво улыбнулся. Сердиться на Скамандера долго почти никому не удавалось. Он был настолько не от мира сего и настолько явно не желал зла, что нешуточные неприятности, доставляемые его зверьём, немного спустя даже пострадавшим начинали казаться скорее интересным приключением, чем бедствием. 

— Если бы нам угрожал кто-то из Древних богов, борьба не имела бы смысла. Нам оставалось бы лишь смириться с собственной участью. Однако сейчас мы имеем дело с Глубоководными. Эти дети Дагона кошмарны и безжалостны, но с ними можно попробовать договориться. Ужасная истина заключается в том, что на Земле есть иные разумные существа, постоянно следящие за нами. Среди людей у них имеются шпионы, которые поставляют им информацию.

— Что же в этом ужасного? — осведомился Скамандер. — Эти Глубоководные опасны? 

— Если их не трогать, они не причиняют людям вреда. Однако стоит им почувствовать интерес к себе, они становятся непредсказуемы. Все, кто имеет с ними дело, сходят с ума или погибают. А мы не просто проявили к ним интерес — мы стали причиной пропажи величайшего их сокровища! 

— В таком случае, мы разыщем нюхлера, потом выйдем на связь с этими Глубоководными и вернём им тиару, — решил Ньют. — И тогда всё будет в порядке. 

Одни люди думают, что их стакан наполовину пуст, другие — наполовину полон. Скамандер думал: «У меня есть полстакана воды». Он оценивал не состояние внешних объектов, а имеющийся у него ресурс. Люди, находящиеся рядом с ним, сначала поражались его «непрошибаемости» (как выражался брат Ньюта Тесей), а потом с облегчением воспринимали его точку зрения. Сгорбленные плечи Пизли расправились, а в глазах загорелся огонёк надежды. 

— Так вы знаете, где искать это ваше… существо?

Ньют задумчиво взъерошил волосы, отчего его шевелюра встала дыбом, и не ответил.

— Вы можете его как-нибудь приманить? Как его зовут?

— Снитч.

— Странное имя.

— Это потому, что его очень трудно поймать. 

По выражению лица Пизли было ясно, что объяснение само нуждалось в комментариях, однако Ньют не стал пояснять, а профессор — спрашивать. 

— Вы не могли бы отвернуться?

Пизли снова кивнул и отошёл в сторону. 

Скамандер вытащил палочку, пробормотал заклинание и сделал сложное, но быстрое движение правой кистью. Его пальцы засветились, в воздухе вспыхнул огненный узор и медленно угас. Ньют убрал палочку и дважды повернул против часовой стрелки запонку на правой манжете. 

Чары протягивались, точно усики растения, во все стороны, на сотни ярдов. Они искали звуки, производимые нюхлером, запах нюхлера, отбрасываемые им тени, пустоты, оставляемые им в пространстве. 

— Он где-то здесь, — сказал Ньют, подойдя к Пизли. — Где-то поблизости. Нет, пропал. 

— Куда пропал?

— Не знаю. 

— Его нет в здании?

— Его вообще нет в этом измерении.

Плечи профессора опустились. 

— Нам остаётся только одно: просить об отсрочке, — сказал он. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали о городке под названием Инсмут?

— Не думаю.

— Захолустный городишко в устье Мануксета, начал превращаться в труху ещё до Гражданской войны. Три года назад агенты федерального правительства произвели там секретное расследование. Почти две трети горожан было арестовано, множество домов близ порта сожгли и взорвали. Операция была представлена облавой на бутлегеров, но если так, почему об этом ничего не писали в газетах? Почему в Инсмут направили целую армию? Где заключённые? В федеральных тюрьмах их нет. Все люди, — если можно так выразиться, — захваченные в Инсмуте, исчезли без следа.

— Иными словами, они не люди? 

— Больше нет, — торжественно сказал профессор.

— Но если всех их арестовали и увезли, мы в безопасности, — заметил Скамандер.

— Всех? — Пизли горько рассмеялся. — Им нет числа. Морские глубины кишат этими существами. Правительственные войска захватили только часть — самых старых, больных или ещё не приспособившихся к жизни в глубинах. Остальные так и остались в бухте Инсмута, за Чёртовым рифом. Там они живут, в мрачных непознаваемых глубинах, под предводительством своей жрицы, дочери Дагона. 

— А как тиара попала к вам? — спросил Ньют.

Пизли насупился и что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

— Мне её одолжили, — сказал он наконец неохотно. — Ненадолго. Нам очень не повезло. Тиар сходного вида довольно много, их носят жрецы и жрицы Дагона в разных уголках света, но эта было особенная. Это изначальная драгоценность, все остальные сделаны по её подобию, и в них заключена лишь часть её силы. Нужно же было вашему нюхлеру покуситься именно на неё! Теперь нам придётся отправиться в Инсмут, в их проклятое гнездо, и молить о пощаде. 

Ньют думал, перебирал варианты и не находил другого выхода. Наконец он посмотрел в глаза профессора. 

— В таком случае едем в Инсмут. 

***  
Инсмут выглядел довольно уныло. Это был маленький городок, насквозь пропахший рыбой. На востоке его окружали болота, на западе — скалы. Кварталы обшарпанных домов с заколоченными ставнями тянулись к морю, точно оно притягивало их к себе, как магнит притягивает железную стружку. Крыши и тротуары покрывал грязный слежавшийся снег. Возле порта домов не было, одни только почернелые, обугленные руины, от которых до сих пор тянуло гарью. Над беспорядочно разбросанными трубами почти не виднелось клубов дыма, шпиль одной из трёх высоких колоколен был наполовину разрушен, а у другой на месте бывших там некогда часов зияли дыры. Фронтоны и коньки крыш выглядели насквозь прогнившими, многие кровли целиком провалились внутрь зданий.

Гавань, занесённая песком, была огорожена каменным молом, на конце которого вырисовывался фундамент стоявшего там некогда маяка. Внутри этого рукотворного барьера сформировался песчаный язык, подле которого стояло несколько рыбацких лодок, ещё несколько гнило на берегу. Глубоководье начиналось за тем местом, где река впадала в океан. Вдали выступал над водой длинный чёрный силуэт рифа. 

Пизли, морщась то ли от отвращения к окружающей грязи, то ли от тошнотворного рыбьего духа, которым разило отовсюду, привёл Скамандера к бару, располагавшемуся на перекрёстке двух улиц, — приземистому строению с небольшими тёмными окнами. Бар назывался «Весёлый омар». Вывеска поскрипывала на пронизывающем ветру, омар на ней посинел и съёжился от холода и выглядел каким угодно, только не весёлым. На задворках бара яростно орали чайки — должно быть, делили рыбные отбросы. 

— Внутри должно быть теплее, — сказал Пизли, брезгливо толкая дверь.

В баре и вправду было тепло, пахло опять же рыбой и пивным перегаром. Народу было немного, но лучше бы не было вообще. Некоторые посетители носили дорогие костюмы, однако даже у них были глаза людей, готовых зарезать вас за пару ботинок. 

— Три года назад город почти обезлюдел, — тихо сказал Пизли, подталкивая Скамандера к столу в дальнем углу. — А теперь здесь полно настоящих бутлегеров, и уж с ними-то никто не воюет. Вот вам и забота федерального правительства о народе Соединённых Штатов. 

Пизли задержался у стойки. Бармен подошёл, переводя подозрительный взгляд с профессора на Скамандера. Внешность у него была не сказать чтобы приятная: сплюснутая голова, плоский нос и выпученные глаза. В лысине отражался свет тусклой лампы. 

Пизли заказал два пива. Бармен молча повернулся, наполнил кружки пивом из бочки и грохнул их на стойку. Кружки были довольно нечисты, но профессор ничего по этому поводу не сказал. Расплатившись, он взял свою кружку, поднял за хвостик сухую рыбку, лежавшую на большой тарелке, и направился за облюбованный стол. Скамандер последовал его примеру, чувствуя между лопатками неприязненный взгляд, словно у бармена вместо глаз были два буравчика. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Пизли почти удовлетворённо, усаживаясь и бесстрашно отхлёбывая пиво. — Остановимся в «Гилмэн-хаусе» — мерзкая дыра, не понимаю, почему её не сожгли со всем остальным, ведь с неё-то всё и началось. Впрочем, другой гостиницы здесь всё равно нет, да и эта не особенно нужна. Инсмут не пользуется популярностью. 

— Как нам выйти на связь с Глубоководными?

— Они сами нас найдут. Достаточно того, что мы здесь появились. Уверен, на Чёртовом рифе уже зашевелились. Возможно, вы обратили на него внимание — он в миле с лишним от берега. Большую часть времени он находится над водой, но всё же островом его не назовешь. 

— Значит, эти существа — Глубоководные — обитают там? 

— Скорее всего. В двадцать восьмом подводная лодка выпустила по нему несколько торпед, однако я полагаю, что они снова там обустроились. Риф пронизан пещерами до самого дна, и выжить Глубоководных можно, только стерев его с лица земли. 

— Это вообще возможно?

— Разве что посредством одного из тошнотворных ритуалов, описанных в «Некрономиконе»… но это ещё хуже. Сущности, призываемые во время ритуала, настолько же мерзостнее и опаснее Глубоководных, насколько мегалодон был опаснее уклейки. 

— Тем не менее вы изучили эти ритуалы?

— Лишь малую часть. Редкий читатель осмеливается одолеть до конца источенный червями том «Некрономикона», что хранится в библиотеке университета, а из тех, что осмелились, мало кто сохранил здравый рассудок.

Ньют подумал, что в Запретной секции Хогвартса тоже хранится много чего изъеденного червями, и, одолев всё это, в два счёта можно тронуться умом, однако решил не развивать тему и не тревожить и без того взбудораженного профессора. Он взглянул на запонку. В её глубине трепетал бледный свет, словно мотылёк, бьющийся о стекло. Нюхлер появлялся где-то совсем рядом, а через секунду вновь исчезал. 

Пиво было довольно гадкое, с солоновато-горьким привкусом, как будто его варили из водорослей на морской воде, но профессор допил его до конца и сходил за новой кружкой.

— Терпеть не могу этот город, — пробормотал он. — Вечная сырость, так и кажется, что на коже у тебя растёт плесень.

— Кажется, вон у того уже выросла, — заметил Ньют.

Пизли поднял голову и встретился взглядом с человеком, только что вошедшим в таверну. На нём был широкий рыбацкий просмолённый плащ и серая суконная фуражка, редкая борода от влажности разделилась на пряди, напоминавшие щупальца. Было в этом человеке нечто от обитателей болот, куда не проникают лучи солнца, казалось, он пахнет тиной и гниющей рыбой. Его кожа была зеленоватого цвета, грубые вертикальные складки кожи под подбородком и на шее напоминали жабры. 

— Наш связной, — сказал Пизли неохотно. 

Человек заметил его и направился к столу. Бровей у него почти не было, но голые надбровья сходились, собираясь складками на переносице. 

— Это вы! — произнёс он скрипучим квакающим голосом, буравя профессора немигающим взглядом выпуклых глаз. — Я знал. Мы все знали. От вас одни только неприятности, всегда. Вы хуже правительства! 

— Не вам решать, сколько от меня неприятностей, — отрезал профессор. 

— Где наше достояние? 

— Рядом с заброшенным маяком есть старый дом. Мы будем там завтра утром и отдадим тиару сами знаете кому. 

— Она прислала меня. Отдайте сейчас. 

— Нет, — возразил Пизли, — не сейчас. На то есть серьёзные причины. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но, уверяю вас, для всех заинтересованных лиц, для всех, — повторил он с нажимом, — так будет лучше всего. 

— Отдайте тиару сейчас, иначе вам будет плохо. Где она? Здесь, в этом чемодане? Я её забираю. 

Ньюту редко случалось выходить из себя, но, если такое случалось, он вдруг разом впадал в неукротимое бешенство. Тогда к нему избегали приближаться даже опытные маги. Посланец, разумеется, этого не знал и сделал самую опасную вещь, какую только мог: схватил чемодан Скамандера. Немедленно вслед за тем неведомая сила подняла несостоявшегося похитителя на воздух и выбросила его на улицу. 

Ньют вышел вслед за ним. Он был очень бледен, и лицо его несколько перекосилось. 

— Я вас предупреждаю: вам следует оставить нас в покое и немедленно уйти, — сказал он, глядя сверху вниз на посланца, распростёртого на тротуаре. — Вы поняли? 

На этот раз человек с глазами лягушки всё понял.

— Я вас тоже предупреждаю, — сказал он, не делая попыток подняться, — если вы не отдадите тиару Дагона, то никогда в жизни не сможете больше выйти в море. Любое судно, на котором вы окажетесь, будет потоплено. Вы, вероятно, слышали про «Титаник»? Незадолго до его гибели тиара была похищена неким мерзавцем. Джон Джейкоб Астор купил её и отказался отдавать, несмотря на все наши предупреждения. Что ж, он выбрал свою участь. То же случится и с вами. 

— Мне не нужна тиара, — ответил Ньют. — Я верну её в доме у маяка, как сказал профессор Пизли. Оставьте нас и не пытайтесь причинить нам вред. 

Посланец неуклюже поднялся и заковылял прочь. Скамандер поднял глаза и увидел тучи, громоздящиеся в поднебесье, как сизые горы. У их подножья плескалось серое море тумана. Весёлый омар на вывеске принял окончательно погребальный вид. 

— Всё хуже, чем я думал, — пожаловался Пизли. 

Он ёжился и шевелил плечами, пытаясь уйти в пальто как можно глубже. В каждой его руке было по чемодану. Ньют взял свой. Освободившейся рукой профессор трижды обмотал шарф вокруг шеи, так что выглядывали одни глаза, из-за очков казавшиеся непомерно большими, как у удушаемого змеем Лаокоона. 

— На доверительную беседу они не настроены. Я хотел сразу объяснить, что тиары у нас нет, однако лучше будет сделать это на месте. Возможно, она нас и послушает. 

— Она?

— Хозяйка тиары. Жрица. Послушает или убьёт нас. Но остальные твари просто сразу нас убьют, они меня ненавидят.

— Почему?

— Есть причины. 

Пизли нервно оглянулся. У дверей таверны толпилось несколько завсегдатаев. Их взгляды были прикованы к чемоданам. 

— Нам лучше не возвращаться. Дальше по улице останавливается автобус, поедемте в отель. 

Они сели на городской автобус, миновали мост (на краю травянистого откоса можно было видеть несколько заброшенных фабричных зданий, выше по течению располагались две плотины с водосбросами, и шум стоял просто оглушительный), добрались до большой полукруглой площади и свернули направо, к высокому зданию с куполом, остатками жёлтой краски на стенах и наполовину стёршейся вывеской, из которой следовало, что это и есть «Гилмэн-хаус». Малосимпатичный портье, расслабленно сидевший за конторкой, выделил Скамандеру и Пизли две комнаты на предпоследнем этаже.

— Вы бриться будете? — спросил он. 

— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Ньют, надеясь на горячую воду. 

— Лучше не надо. Неровен час, порежетесь, ночью крысы набегут. Их кровь привлекает, ничего не могут с собой поделать. 

Номер Скамандера, мрачная комната с убогой обстановкой, окнами выходил в грязный двор, стиснутый внизу соседними кирпичными корпусами, а над всем этим открывался вид на дряхлые крыши и болотистую местность за городом. 

— Мой не лучше, — сказал Пизли, заглянув в дверь, соединявшую его комнату с номером Ньюта. — Ванная комната в конце коридора. Полагаю, она тоже неприятно вас поразит. Обескураживающая реликвия.

— Не волнуйтесь, мне доводилось ночевать в гораздо худших условиях. 

— Я волнуюсь по совершенно иному поводу — по поводу вашего нюхлера и нашей пропажи. 

— Следящие чары показывают, что он где-то рядом, однако точного места не дают. Думаю, скоро Снитчу надоест бегать, и он вернётся. 

Пизли был в шоке.

— Думаете?! — прохрипел он, точно придушенный. — Святые угодники! Скамандер, вы хоть представляете, что с нами сделают? Мы не выберемся из города! Нас утащат под землю, а потом под воду и принесут в жертву чудовищным богам, и смерть наша будет ужасной и мучительной! Надоест бегать? Ах, как нам повезло! Осталось только убедить Глубоководных, что когда-нибудь — может, через день, а может, лет через пятнадцать, — они получат свою драгоценную изначальную тиару! 

Наступила пауза. В комнате воцарилась гнетущая атмосфера.

— Но другого выхода всё равно нет, — сказал Ньют. — Мы ничего больше не можем сделать, понимаете? Разве что спастись бегством. 

— Далеко нам не уйти, — проговорил Пизли. — Они нас всё равно достанут. Я, может быть, смогу скрываться какое-то время, но что насчёт вас? Океан вы пересечь не сможете, они вас утопят. 

— Не нужно отчаиваться. Мы не беззащитны.

Скамандер всерьёз задумался о применении магии. Лучше снова отвечать перед М.А.К.У.С. и Министерством, чем дать погубить себя и Пизли этим существам из океана. Впрочем, лишний раз связываться с местными мракоборцами ему не хотелось. До сих пор они закрывали глаза на незаконный брак Куини и Джейкоба, однако могут переменить мнение, если Ньют опять перед ними проштрафится. 

Прядь белых волос свисала на лоб Пизли, отчего профессор стал похож на рассерженную цаплю. 

— Спрячемся в вашем чемодане? — спросил он саркастически. 

— Хорошая мысль. Я имею в виду, что мог бы показать вам содержимое. Нам ведь всё равно нечем заняться. 

Гнев профессора угас, сменившись любопытством. 

— Мне придётся прыгать, как Алисе в кроличью нору?

— Там есть лестница. Спустимся в нору по ней, как два добропорядочных кролика. 

Когда Ньют и профессор выбрались наружу, уже стемнело. Пизли выглядел ошеломлённым, как ребёнок, впервые побывавший на ярмарке. В его очках как будто плясали разноцветные сполохи: бирюзовые отражения окками, золотые — гром-птицы, радужные — крикаду. 

— Удивительно, что все эти чудеса не кажутся мне противоестественными, — сказал профессор, рассеянно отряхивая брюки, к которым пристала солома и серебристая шерсть лунных телят. — Полагаю, оттого, что существа, которых вы держите, — порождение нашего мира, пусть и той его стороны, которая мне незнакома. Зачем вы их собираете?

— Чтобы спасти. Люди уничтожают их, потому что считают опасными или, наоборот, слишком красивыми. Гнёзда окками разоряют из-за серебряной скорлупы, полувидима пускают на шубы. Книга, которую я написал, поможет людям понять, почему этих существ нужно защищать, а не убивать. Возможно, к тем созданиям, с которыми знакомы вы, это тоже относится? 

— К которым? — спросил Пизли с нервным смешком. — К Глубоководным? К Ми-Го, грибам с Юггота, насекомоподобным пришельцам, которые похищают людей, отделяя их сознание от тел? А может быть, к гулям, разоряющим могилы и пожирающим мертвецов, или к чудовищным шогготам? Для этих тварей люди — пища, рабы или игрушки. Они не нуждаются в нашей защите и презирают наши жалкие поползновения к сотрудничеству, наш страх их только смешит, наше любопытство они используют как приманку. 

— Люди часто думают, что необычные свойства Вселенной враждебны жизни, тогда как на самом деле они необходимы для её существования. 

— Я пойду спать, — произнёс профессор утомлённо. — Завтрашний день будет тяжёлым. Возможно, он также станет для нас последним. Ваши иллюзии, Скамандер, развеются самым трагическим образом. 

— Да, хлопот у нас будет достаточно, — признал Скамандер. 

Профессор ушёл в свою комнату. 

В номере было холодно и очень тихо. С крыши доносились шорохи — возились какие-то птицы. Вдалеке рокотало море. 

Ньют сел на дешёвую железную кровать, зажег тусклую лампочку над изголовьем, придвинул столик ближе и написал письмо Тине. Описание экспедиции в Данвич и экскурсии в Мискатоникский университет много времени не заняло. После краткого отчёта о преступлении нюхлера Ньют добросовестно изложил всё, что услышал от профессора Пизли о Глубоководных, довольно живо описал Инсмут, справился о делах Тины и, наконец, прибавил, что скучает. В действительности он не скучал, но всё же ему хотелось, чтобы Тина сейчас была рядом. 

Закончив, Ньют достал из кармана маленькую серебряную дудку и открыл окно. Немного повозившись с клапанами, Скамандер поднёс дудку к губам и издал уханье. Минуту или две спустя к окну подлетел сыч, очень удивлённый. За всю его жизнь он, как и никто из его родственников и ближайших предков, ни разу не был призываем на помощь волшебнику. В отличие от людей-инсмутцев совы города Инсмута вели жизнь скучную и упорядоченную. 

Должно быть, Пизли заметил сову: из-за тонкой стены донёсся испуганный возглас. Ньют привязал к лапе сыча послание, наложил на него чары неутомимости и ненаходимости и отпустил с Мерлином. Было холодно, но окно он не закрыл. Дождавшись, когда Пизли справится с рамой, откроет своё и высунется наружу, Скамандер сказал:

— Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь я. Отправил письмо жене. 

— О боже! — Пизли утомлённо вздохнул. Вздох повис в стылом воздухе облаком пара. — Вы наверняка поладите с Глубоководными. Вам удалось обнаружить нюхлера?

— К сожалению, нет.

— В таком случае, возможно, и не поладите. 

Рама с треском поднялась. Скамандер закрыл окно и улёгся в кровать. 

***   
Ночью ничего не произошло. 

Проснувшись и выглянув наружу, Ньют обнаружил, что снег сменился дождём, бесконечной серостью оседавшим на мостовые и убогие дома. 

Пизли, тоже серый и помятый, мучительно зевал. Они расплатились за номер, пересекли площадь и выпили в ресторане отвратительного кофе с крекерами, причём официантка, плосконосая девица с невероятно толстыми, неуклюжими руками, едва не опрокинула на Ньюта кофейник.

Такси взять не удалось: узнав, куда предстоит ехать, водители пожимали плечами и отворачивались. На поездку согласился только владелец древней двуколки, запряжённой двумя не менее древними лошадёнками, такими бурыми и косматыми, что они походили на следующую ступень эволюции морских коньков. 

Возница, вполне обычный с виду человек, лишённый признаков рыбообразности, долго упрямился, желая высадить пассажиров в трёх милях от маяка. Потом они с профессором мучительно торговались. Наконец Скамандер не выдержал и дал вознице галлеон. Тот жадно схватил монету, попробовал её на зуб и бросил на Скамандера опасливый взгляд. Больше споров не было. Профессор и Ньют погрузились в двуколку, которая тряско и не слишком споро повлеклась по булыжной мостовой, мимо боковых улочек — немощёных и грязных, ведущих в сторону побережья, и нескольких относительно чистых проспектов. В некоторых окнах мелькали занавески, у тротуаров попадались припаркованные автомобили. 

Дождь перешёл в морось, а затем расплылся туманом. Профессор откинулся на сиденье и смотрел куда-то вперёд, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли. Скамандер тоже молчал, время от времени проверяя защёлки чемодана и заглядывая в запонку. 

На горизонте ещё маячила одинокая гора Кингсгюрт-Хэд, увенчанная старинным домом. Долина, где река Мануксет впадала в море, скрылась из вида, так же, как и городские строения, дорога была пустынной. Невысокие, потрёпанные непогодой телеграфные столбы несли лишь два провода. Время от времени двуколка переезжала грубой постройки деревянные мосты над бухточками, образованными приливом или рукавами речного устья и отрезавшими эту местность от остального мира. Изредка Ньют замечал основания стен, выступающие над песками, — свидетельства давно минувшего процветания. 

Миновав лес, они повернули направо и затряслись по изрытому просёлку, пока не добрались до небольшого коттеджа, облепленного маленькими уродливыми сараями. Повозка остановилась. Извозчик принял плату и, окинув коттедж неприязненным взглядом, поворотил лошадей, пустив их крупной рысью. Почтенные одры, обычно не склонные к поспешности, на этот раз охотно подчинились хозяину, поскольку не меньше его желали убраться из подозрительного места. 

Маяк стоял на берегу, возвышаясь над покрытыми слизью скалами, которые обнажались во время отлива, а с приливом вновь скрывались под водой. Чайки и бакланы кружились над острыми каменными зубцами, выступавшими из воды у берега. Коттедж располагался примерно в миле от него, тоже на возвышении. Казалось, что он находится на Северном полюсе маленького глобуса, по такой крутой дуге уходил вниз берег. Стоя на крыльце дома, можно было видеть, что творится на прибрежной линии под скалами. 

Скамандер и профессор направились к дому. Должно быть, хозяева давно оставили его.   
Окно было расколото трещиной сверху донизу, само стекло покрыто толстым слоем грязи, сквозь которое невозможно было рассмотреть, что происходит внутри. Скамандер взялся за ржавую щеколду и обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Они с профессором вошли в тесную прихожую с обшарпанными стенами, а из неё попали в комнату с низким потолком, тускло освещённую сквозь два запылённых окна и обставленную самой простой и необходимой мебелью. Вероятно, эта комната некогда служила гостиной: в ней имелись стол, стулья, диван и внушительных размеров камин с полкой. Повсюду валялась какая-то рухлядь, полусгнившие коробки и кипы газет, и всё было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Гниль и древоточцы понемногу превращали мебель в труху. Не будь она выстроена так основательно, давно бы рассыпалась. 

Пизли не сразу отыскал место, куда можно присесть, не запачкавшись. У Скамандера остатки брезгливости отсохли после экспедиции в Экваториальную Гвинею. В любом случае человек, которому приходится убирать за громамонтом, не видит проблемы в небольшом количестве грязи и пыли. 

— Чувствуете ли вы атмосферу дремучей старины, мрачности и забвения? — вопросил профессор. — Тьма и тени — в них словно таится ужас, недоступный воображению смертного! Чувствуете ли вы это? 

— Пахнет плесенью, — сказал Ньют рассеянно и снова потрогал чемодан. — Кажется, то, что с нами случилось, немного повлияло на ваше воображение. 

— То, что сделал ваш нюхлер, — поправил Пизли. — Оно не само с нами случилось.

Скамандер посмотрел с удивлением.

— Это просто животное. Делает то, что велят инстинкты. 

— Глубоководные тоже делают то, что велят инстинкты, а велят они нас убить, — угрюмо сказал Пизли и сгорбился в кресле. — И всё же я хотел бы увидеть их снова. Знакомо ли вам жгучее и неугасимое чувство одновременного удивления и угнетения, которые испытывает человек, выходя за рамки безбрежной и вызывающей пропасти неизвестного?

— Не совсем. Хотите снова заглянуть в мой чемодан и поухаживать за лунтелятами? Возможно, это поднимет вам настроение. 

— Мне ничто не поднимет настроения, — ответил профессор сварливо. — Я с удовольствием загляну в ваш чемодан, но только завтра, при условии, что мы оба останемся живы, а шансы на это у нас невелики, уж вы мне поверьте. К слову, о чемоданах. 

Пизли открыл свой, подошёл к окну, поднял раму и высыпал содержимое — стеклянные бусы, дешёвые зеркальца и ярко раскрашенные гуттаперчевые мячики — на землю под окном. 

— Не знаю, куда они всё это девают, — сказал он, закрывая окно и бросая пустой чемодан на пол. — Ни разу не видел их в бусах. Любоваться на свою ненаглядную красу я на их месте тоже бы не стал. Возможно, они используют всё это для приманивания рыбы или украшения святилищ, не знаю. Мячики они, впрочем, любят. Готовы часами с ними играть. Кстати, если вы намерены поймать парочку Глубоководных для своего зверинца, оставьте эту затею. Они не звери и чертовски умны. Не знаю, что там у вас с пространством, но они всё вам разнесут. 

— Мы что-то должны сделать? Может быть, подать знак? 

— Они знают, что мы здесь. Будем ждать, они нас сами вызовут. 

Пизли забарабанил пальцами по столу, уставившись в никуда.

— Зачем только люди всем этим занимаются, — произнёс он, явно желая только лишь заполнить тишину звуками своего голоса, — всеми этими странными изысканиями, древними манускриптами, зловещими артефактами и экспедициями за чудовищными существами? Мы с вами могли бы вести обычную жизнь. Я был бы бухгалтером, а вы — сельским врачом. Обзавелись бы семьями… ходили бы на рыбалку. Жена бы жаловалась, что ей приходится чистить пойманную рыбу, и у неё все платья в чешуе. 

— Мою жену чешуя на платье не смущает, — сказал Ньют.

Профессор дёрнул головой и поглядел изумлённо: то ли не мог поверить, что есть на свете женщины, до такой степени безразличные к виду своего платья, то ли не ожидал, что у субъекта вроде Скамандера может быть жена. 

— Она человек? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Ньют. — Тина весьма человечна.

— Я пошутил, — уныло сказал профессор. — Не сомневался, что вы… хотя не знаю. Не уверен. Такие люди, как вы, женятся на ком попало.

— Видимо, мне повезло. 

— А мне нет, — угрюмо обронил Пизли.

Подробностями он делиться не стал — к разочарованию Скамандера, которому было скучно. 

По стеклу пробарабанил дождь мелких камешков. Пизли подскочил в кресле. Раздался щелчок: в окно бросили камень покрупнее. 

— Надо выйти, — сказал профессор. — Они здесь. 

Пизли и Скамандер вышли из дома. 

— Не удаляйтесь от двери, — предупредил профессор, — иначе они не удержатся и утащат нас в море. 

Возле дома никого не было. Они ждали, стараясь не выказывать беспокойства. Ничего не происходило.

— Который час? — шепнул профессор.

Скамандер вынул из кармана часы, а заодно проверил, сможет ли быстро достать палочку.

— Почти семь.

Они снова осмотрелись. Никакого движения. Ньют уже хотел было заговорить, но тут во мгле за живой изгородью послышался шум: кваканье, шипение, посвистывание — как будто за кустами надували огромную игрушечную лягушку. 

Пизли вцепился в дверь так, словно она могла вырваться и убежать. Ветер взъерошил его седые волосы, и на миг Ньюту показалось, что по ним пробегают электрические искры. 

— Доводилось ли вам бывать в более мрачном, отталкивающем месте, чем это? — спросил профессор с надрывом. 

Ньют поводил фонарём из стороны в сторону. 

— Да, — ответил он коротко. 

— Здесь не всегда так, — сказал разочарованный ответом Пизли. — Когда разыгрывается буря, здесь сущий ад. И буря грядёт! 

Действительно, над громадами скал и угрюмой ширью грозового океана висели низкие тучи. В сером полумраке едва можно было разглядеть гротескные человекоподобные фигуры, которые ковыляли по камням в полосах тумана, стлавшегося над чахлыми зарослями, которым порос берег. Ветер донёс до Скамандера острый, первобытный запах, источаемый этими существами. Далеко на востоке среди облаков сверкнула молния. 

— Сколь ужасно понимать, что остановилось действие тех непреложных законов Природы, которые являются нашей единственной защитой против хаоса и демонов запредельного пространства! — воскликнул Пизли. 

Несмотря на трагическую реплику, выглядел он бодрым и даже, можно сказать, заинтересованным. Глаза у него блестели, и непохоже было, что профессор готовится сойти с ума и забиться в пароксизме безумия. 

— Противоестественными эти существа не выглядят, — сказал Скамандер. — Бывают гораздо более странные твари. 

— Если они подойдут ближе, вы содрогнётесь, — пообещал Пизли. — Перепончатые руки и ноги, неестественно широкие и отвислые губы, стеклянные выпученные глаза и другие особенности, даже говорить о которых неприятно.

— Обычный садовый гном гораздо неприятнее, — ответил Ньют. 

Он прислушивался к шуму дождя и дребезжанию оконных стёкол, улавливая время от времени глухие раскаты грома, необычные для этого времени года. С каждым разом они становились всё ближе. 

Скамандер достал подзорную трубу и навёл на бухту. Она тоже была полна человекообразных существ, которые то выплывали на поверхность, то снова ныряли обратно. Ньют перевёл трубу на скалы. Существа как будто не имели намерения приближаться к дому. Они шныряли между камнями, собирались группками и расходились, точно обменявшись какими-то сообщениями. Некоторые возвращались к бухте и ныряли в воду, другие, напротив, выбирались на сушу. Колышущиеся щупальца тумана создавали впечатление, будто вся местность пришла в движение. Внезапно ночь разорвали крики лягушек — оглушительная какофония, какой нельзя было ожидать в такой местности в такое время. Выше полосы тумана по скалам метались огоньки, похожие на огромных светляков. Когда огоньки сближались, между ними проскакивали голубые электрические разряды. 

— Я не могу, — прошептал профессор. — Просто не могу сказать им, что тиары у нас нет. Давайте вернёмся в дом. 

— Нам всё равно придётся признаться. 

— Не могу. 

Пизли опрометью ринулся в коттедж. Ньют пожал плечами, оглянулся и последовал его примеру.

Профессор бросился на пыльный диван и улёгся, скрестив руки на груди, как покойник. Стёкла очков блестели, как погребальные монеты, положенные на веки. Только шумное хриплое дыхание выдавало, что он жив. Ньют попытался заговорить с ним, но профессор упорно молчал. Камешков в окно больше не бросали. 

Вскоре по крыше застучал дождь. Рёв океана сделался громче, в старом дымоходе завыл ветер, слежавшаяся зола в камине поднималась облачками под его холодными порывами. Профессор лежал неподвижно. Скамандер покосился на него, собрал газеты, разбросанные по полу, доломал сломанный стул, сложил всё это в камин и, добавив несколько запылённых угольных брикетов из ведёрка, развёл огонь. 

Пизли начал похрапывать. За окном совсем стемнело. Дождь припустил сильнее, ударил гром. Ньют уселся в кресло, сунул закоченевшие руки под мышки и закрыл глаза. 

***  
Скамандеру снилось, что он под водой, плывёт рядом с исполинскими стенами, погружёнными в тьму. Он не мог видеть, но каким-то образом знал, что перед ним — гигантский монолит чудовищного замка. Неведомой силой его втянуло в арку гигантских врат. Вода вокруг вибрировала, стены дрожали; на миг Ньют подумал, что попал в эпицентр землетрясения, однако вспомнил, как дрожит земля, когда драконы зовут друг друга на расстоянии нескольких миль. 

Ньют слышал голос Зверя. Он отражался от скалистого дна и исполинских стен, проникал в каждую клеточку тела, пока не превратился в рёв, подобный грому труб Судного дня. 

Звук был ужасен, но разбудил Скамандера не страх, а мысль, ещё не оформившаяся до конца, однако настойчивая и неотвязная. Он выпрямился в кресле и огляделся. Казалось, в комнате ничего не изменилось. Пизли спал, чемодан тихо стоял у ног Ньюта. Скамандера немного подташнивало, желудок сжимался, словно от морской болезни.

— Неужели мы не договоримся? — сказал Ньют, думая о Глубоководных. 

Единственным ответом был протяжный грохот волн, разбивавшихся о скалы. 

Скамандер достал палочку. 

— Nifflerus revelio. 

Нюхлер был где-то рядом, но не откликнулся ни на голос, ни на призывающие чары. 

Ньют вздохнул и попытался снова заснуть. Дремота, однако, не шла. Вскоре он обнаружил, что подсознательно вслушивается в какие-то звуки. Скрипы и потрескивания походили на скрежет, издаваемый древоточцами, но казались каким-то уж очень осторожными, словно их источник старался не привлекать к себе внимания.

Скамандер слегка шевельнул палочкой, приоткрывая задвижки на чемодане, и притворился спящим. Спустя полминуты крышка приоткрылась. Наружу, обнюхивая воздух, выпростался чёрный нос. Зверь выбирался медленно, хватаясь за края чемодана когтистыми лапами. Маленькие круглые глаза моргали с притворной растерянностью. 

— Значит, ты всё время был там, — произнёс Ньют задумчиво, открывая глаза. 

Затем взмахом палочки поднял нюхлера в воздух и подтащил к себе. Тот не сопротивлялся. Скамандер взял его за задние ноги и вытряхнул на стол содержимое сумки. Нюхлер жалобно застонал. Профессор Пизли ответил ему стоном и заворочался, однако не проснулся. 

— Коллекция лидийских монет, золотой погребальный кубок, три золотые бабочки, богиня Пеле из вулканического стекла. Где тиара, Снитч?

Нюхлер, висевший вниз головой, развёл лапами и издал недоумевающее попискивание.   
Скамандер тряхнул его изо всех сил, и тиара выкатилась на стол. 

В комнате стало заметно холоднее, воздух словно пошёл волнами. Ньюту казалось, что он слышит отзвук Зверя из сна — возможно, это было воспоминание, или же чудовищный рык и вправду доносился из моря, из невероятной дали; кроме того, возникло неприятное ощущение, будто его что-то куда-то тянет. Потолок, пол, стены — все поверхности играли серебристо-зелёными бликами, будто дом целиком погрузился в воду. 

Нюхлер сгорбился и захныкал. Ньют приоткрыл чемодан, и нюхлер опрометью бросился в укрытие. Заперев чемодан, Скамандер спрятал его за диван и повернул голову, всматриваясь в окно. На миг его охватило чувство, будто жизнь — всего лишь спектакль, а сам Ньют — зритель, наблюдающий за новым поворотом сюжета из безопасной ложи. Что, разумеется, было совершенно не так. 

Он задумался, бывало ли такое чувство у Тесея. Наверняка. Слава героя окончательно укрепилась за Тесеем после того, как он в одиночку уничтожил вражеский расчёт. Иными словами, он убил двенадцать человек. Ньют с трудом мог представить, чтобы Тесей мог сделать это, находясь в здравом уме и обычном состоянии духа, и не вполне понимал, почему должен гордиться родством с человеком, который, озверев, убил целую толпу людей. Он гордился другим братом — умницей, храбрецом, любимцем женщин, наделённым всеми качествами, в которых природа Ньюту отказала. Сам он храбрецом не был. Он просто не боялся ничего, кроме чувств других людей, непредсказуемых и опасных. Претензии к Скамандеру со стороны женщин в основном сводились к «закрытости». Его это всегда ставило в тупик. 

«Открытость» представлялась ему чем-то вроде чемодана с неисправными защёлками; она означала, что чувства, которыми ни с кем нельзя делиться, умудрились вырваться наружу и там натворят дел, а после на них кто-нибудь неизбежно наступит или сядет, а то и шарахнет по ним Авадой. Чемодан следует держать закрытым, не то быть беде. Тесей не боялся держать чемодан нараспашку, и это его качество приводило Ньюта в восторг. Тина оказалась не против того, что чемодан открывается нечасто, поэтому и была единственным человеком, с которым Ньют мог жить. 

Жить ему, возможно, оставалось недолго. Эту мысль Скамандер принял без испуга, но и без радости. Жить ему хотелось. Жизнь была интересна, в смерти он ничего занимательного не находил. 

Ньют закурил и подошёл к окну. Странная иллюзия овладела им: казалось, что его окружают морские твари, живущие в тёмной пучине, он наблюдал за их движениями, ощущал подводные потоки, но всё это было искажено, и всё это было неправдой. Действительностью были тени, обступавшие дом со всех сторон, которые Скамандер видел сквозь забрызганные стёкла. На мгновение огромный силуэт показался в свете молнии и скрылся среди валунов. 

Ньют поднял раму, чтобы стряхнуть пепел с сигареты. Пахло морем, мокрой травой и рыбой. Недалеко хрустели камни, по которым кто-то топтался в темноте. Дождь стих на минуту, затем блеснула молния, ударил гром и опять струи воды с прежней силой принялись хлестать по крыше. 

Хруст послышался ближе. Теперь неведомое создание находилось футах в десяти от окна. 

— Что вам нужно? — спросил Ньют, приподнимая руку с палочкой. 

Тень стала больше и темнее.

— Моё. 

Прозвучало слово на самом деле или только пригрезилось? Звуки были едва различимые, на грани слышимости.

— Она здесь. Сейчас вынесу.

— Нат… Пизли, — выдохнул мрак. 

— Профессор спит, и его я выносить не стану, — твёрдо ответил Скамандер.

Во тьме рассмеялись. Смех звучал странно, но приятно (если только вам приятны булькающие звуки), и принадлежал, по всей видимости, женщине. 

— Принеси. Принеси мне. Мне. 

Ньют выбросил окурок, поднял раму и взял со стола тиару. Перед тем, как выйти, он взглянул на Пизли. Профессор крепко спал, очки сползли на кончик носа. 

Выйдя за дверь, Скамандер почувствовал толчки под ногами: земля будто пыталась стряхнуть с себя нечто отвратительное. Над грядой скал вспыхнула огромная молния. Её холодный свет замкнул Ньюта в кольцо света. Скамандер ощутил сверхъестественное спокойствие. Он словно погрузился на дно моря, чувства его уснули, застывшие в ледяной воде, сплющенные чудовищным давлением. 

Перед ним висел мягкий серый сгусток. Скамандер долго смотрел на него, пока не сообразил, что же это существо ему напоминает: осьминога. Сгусток повернулся, и Ньют разглядел жёлтый козлиный глаз с вертикальным зрачком, прячущийся в серых складках плоти, и клубок почти прозрачных щупалец, колеблющийся и сокращающийся вокруг существа. 

— Это йагги, — произнёс тот же голос — мелодичный шёпот, звучавший не в ушах, а гораздо глубже, в нервных узлах, в самой сердцевине мозга. — Хочешь его себе?

Скамандер кивнул. 

— Он любит солёное море и солёную кровь. — Снова донёсся смех. 

— Я создам для него надлежащие условия, — пообещал Скамандер. — Это самец или самка?

— У йагги нет пола. Оно не размножается. Многие миллионы лет назад оно пришло со звёзд вместе с Древними, и с тех пор пребывает в неизменном виде. 

— Великолепный экземпляр, — оценил приобретение Ньют. — А с каких звёзд он прибыл?

— Для разговора об этом найдётся другое место и другое время. Сейчас отдай. 

Ньют заколебался, не зная, как поступить — идти навстречу тени, на шёпот, или остаться на месте. Наконец он вытянул обе руки, держа тиару на раскрытых ладонях. Она мягко шевельнулась, заскользила и канула в мрак, как камень в воду. Вокруг захрустели камни, затрещали кусты, все тени сдвинулись с места и пришли в движение. Плети тумана заколыхались, словно водоросли, с крыши упало несколько черепиц. Скамандер сжал палочку, ожидая нападения. Ветер ожесточённо набрасывался на деревья, отламывая ветви. Волна звуков, хруста, шелеста и треска, перекатилась через Ньюта и двинулась прочь, навстречу штормовым валам, в исступлении грызущим берег. 

Йагги нерешительно повернул в сторону моря, потом завис на месте, нервно переливаясь иссиня-чёрными, графитово-чёрными, багрово-чёрными тонами, гипнотизирующими, как переливы морских глубин, зловещими, как межзвёздные бездны.

Скамандер сделал безразличное лицо и будто невзначай шагнул вперёд, озираясь, точно хотел проверить окрестности на предмет присутствия Глубоководных. Йагги испустил высокий свист и выпучил козлиный глаз. Поравнявшись с ним, Ньют молниеносным движением вытряхнул из рукава предмет, оказавшийся сачком на телескопической ручке. Миг, и йагги был уловлен. 

— Тихо, — сказал Ньют, — тихо. Сейчас я тебя устрою. Будешь жить в отвратительном, тошнотворном, мерзостном, противоестественном, безбожном, межзвёздном уютном гнёздышке. 

***  
Утреннее солнце освещало белую башню маяка, серо-зелёные скалы и серое, ещё не очистившееся после шторма море. Было очень тихо. Даже чайки, собиравшие мёртвую рыбу на берегу, не кричали. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь листву и разный хлам во дворе, так что всё вокруг наполнилось тенями и пришло в движение, но сейчас эти тени и движение были живыми, пёстрыми и тёплыми. Всё холодное, тёмное и мертвящее скрылось в море. 

— Она ушла? 

Скамандер отвернулся от окна и кивнул. 

Профессор проспал до самого утра. Ньют был уверен, что сон был намеренно наслан на его компаньона. Выглядел Пизли помолодевшим и поздоровевшим. Возможно, причиной тому был солнечный свет, на котором профессор оказывался нечасто; по крайней мере, на солнце он смотрел с удивлением, словно не мог взять в толк, что это за штука. 

— Вам удалось добиться отсрочки? 

— Я нашёл нюхлера и отдал тиару.

— Где же он был?

— В моём чемодане.

Пизли приоткрыл рот. Потом растерянное выражение на его лице сменилось нарастающим гневом.

— В вашем чемодане? Получается, всё это время, пока мы… пока я сходил с ума, ожидая скорой неминуемой смерти, вы таскали это существо с собой?

— Он прятался в загоне лунных телят, — объяснил Ньют. — Выкопал там себе запасную нору. Надеялся, что на этот раз сможет оставить добычу себе. Я положил все ваши вещи в чемодан. 

Профессор схватил чемодан и принялся копаться в сокровищах. 

— Это не из коллекции, — сказал он, извлекая золотую нагрудную пектораль. 

— Вы уверены? Что ж, можете оставить себе. Всё равно владельца мне теперь не найти. 

— Она не просила ничего, кроме тиары? — спросил Пизли, закончив инвентаризацию. 

— Нет.

Лицо профессора омрачилось. 

— Впрочем, она назвала ваше имя. 

— Почему вы меня не разбудили? — спросил Пизли, внезапно свирепея. 

— Чтобы вы не столкнулись с хаосом и демонами запредельного пространства? — предположил Скамандер.

— Но я хотел… А, впрочем, вы правы. Наверное, правы. — Профессор встал, вытянул руки, хрустнув суставами, и выглянул в окно. — Однако и сильная же буря была вчера! Как мы отсюда выберемся? Я не договорился с извозчиком. Совершенно об этом не подумал. 

— Нас заберёт мой знакомый. 

— Когда вы успели с ним связаться?

— Позвонил ночью из холла гостиницы, — хладнокровно ответил Скамандер. — А вот и он. 

Действительно, снаружи донёсся автомобильный гудок.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал Ньют. — Не хочу заставлять друзей ждать. 

На дороге их ожидал серый «форд». 

Из машины вышла очень хорошенькая блондинка в шляпке василькового цвета и пальто с воротником, отороченным мехом. Широко улыбаясь, она помахала Ньюту рукой. Её синий шарф трепетал на ветру. Водитель, невысокий округлый мужчина с румяным, как булочка, приветливым лицом, тоже выбрался из автомобиля и повернулся лицом к коттеджу. 

Скамандер в последний раз оглянулся на их с профессором ночное пристанище. 

Под окнами осталось несколько разноцветных бусин, остальные приношения Пизли исчезли. На пороге лежала огромная зеленоватая жемчужина с вырезанным на ней символом: звезда, за которой тянулись щупальца или огненные языки — то ли кальмар, то ли комета. Профессор нагнулся с неожиданной резвостью, схватил жемчужину и сделал резкое движение, будто собирался швырнуть её в сторону моря. В последний момент он передумал, сунул её в карман и, гневно бормоча что-то под нос, направился к автомобилю. 

Блондинка поцеловала Ньюта в щёку, а толстячок заключил его в горячие объятия, хлопая по спине так энергично, словно хотел выбить из него пыль. 

— Мистер и миссис Ковальски, — представил их Скамандер. — Профессор Пизли. Ну что, уезжаем?

— Чем скорее, тем лучше, — сказал профессор, забираясь на заднее сиденье. 

***  
— Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, — заключил Якоб, когда Скамандер закончил рассказ об их приключениях. — Но ты бы надел нюхлеру на шею маячок, дружище. Этот парень способен целый город на уши поставить. 

— Мы скорее приобрели, чем потеряли, — заметил Ньют, имея в виду своего йагги и доставшуюся профессору жемчужину. 

Куини обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на Пизли, потом перевела взгляд на Ньюта и слегка подняла брови. 

— Может быть, мы немного перекусим? — предложила она. — У нас есть штрудель, булочки и какао в термосе. Уверена, что вы ещё не завтракали. Хороший завтрак — лучшее лекарство от печали и грустных дум. 

Скамандер был очень голоден и немедленно согласился. Пизли тоже уныло кивнул. 

Они остановились на гребне холма, откуда открывался широкий вид на Атлантику. Зловонный Инсмут лежал далеко внизу и не отравлял им аппетита. Чета Ковальски принялась сервировать завтрак. 

— Надо полагать, теперь вы всё же примените ко мне чары забвения, — сказал Пизли, наблюдая, как, повинуясь движениям волшебной палочки Куини, на лужайке возникают стол, стулья и полосатый тент. 

— О нет, он не станет этого делать! — отозвались хором Якоб и Куини.

Якоб сказал это, потому что знал Ньюта, а Куини — потому что знала, о чём он думает. 

— В этом нет необходимости, — добавила Куини. — Я вижу, что вам можно доверять. В конце концов, все эти ужасные тайны, которые вы храните…

Тут она смутилась, поняв, что сказала лишнее, и принялась нарезать штрудель, а Якоб разлил кофе по чашкам. Профессор вынул из кармана руку, в которой была зажата жемчужина (он не разжимал кулак с тех пор, как поднял её с порога старого коттеджа), положил её в нагрудный карман и взял булочку.

— О! — сказал он, откусив, и его потускневшие глаза озарились радостным светом.

— А то! — подтвердил довольный Ковальски. 

Скамандер вынул подзорную трубу и направил на море, на Чёртов риф. Волны ритмично лизали берег, выбрасывая на него обломки дерева, водорослей и мёртвую рыбу. Неподалёку от рифа плавало несколько длинных тёмных фигур. Ньюту показалось, что они играют, и что между ними на волнах подпрыгивает ярко раскрашенный гуттаперчевый мячик. 

~ fin ~


End file.
